The Mask of Prince
by sherlock1996
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Sherlock! Novel perdana versi Indonesia ! Just for fun
**Hope to You**

Indonesia merupakan salah satu negara yang terbilang cukup damai hingga saat ini. Kemerdekaan yang berhasil mereka renggut 70 tahun yang lalu dari Belanda juga Jepang membuat negara itu menjadi negara yang terbilang cukup besar. Peristiwa mengerikan jika negara tersebut masih berada di bawah jajahan kedua besar tadi.

Banyak sekali darah, korban tidak bersalah, serta kengerian-kengerian lain yang terjadi pada masa penjajahan negeri ini dahulu. Banyak dari rakyat negara Indonesia yang telah kehilangan nyawanya. Baik gugur di medan perang maupun karena kengerian yang terjadi lainnya.

Kini negara tersebut telah sepenuhnya bebas merdeka. Jepang dan Belanda bukan lagi sebagai musuh namun kini menjadi kolega terhadap negara Indonesia. Karena masih terbilang sebagai negara yang berkembang, sesekali dua negara tersebut membantu Indonesia tanpa terkecuali negara-negara lain juga ikut membantu.

Negara Indonesia merupakan sebuah negara yang cukup unik. Negara ini berbentuk demokrasi, yang dimana sepenuhnya kekuasaan ada di tangan rakayat. Sejauh ini Indonesia sudah berhasil untuk terus membenahi diri untuk menjadi sebuah negara yang lebih maju kedepannya. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melakukan itu semua. Banyak lagi peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum kini Indonesia benar-benar terbilang merdeka sepenuhnya. Dimulai G30 S PKI, konflik 98 juga lainnya membuat Indonesia belajar dari peristiwa tersebut dan lebih membenahi diri lagi.

Pemerintahan di Indonesia dipimpin oleh seorang presiden beserta menteri-menterinya. Dimana presiden tersebut dipilih langsung oleh rakyat dimana kepemimpinan yang ada akan menjadi transparan. Itulah salah satu keunikan yang menonjol dan jarang negara lain di belahan dunia mampu menjalani seperti Indonesia. Meski demikian masih banyak permasalahan yang terjadi di Indonesia. Cukup dimaklum karena Indonesia masih dalam tahapan sebagai negara berkembang.

Tapi apakah benar hanya sesederhana itukah sebuah negeri yang bernama Indonesia ini? Tidak... sama sekali tidak. Tentunya jika semua hal itu sederhana untuk apa sebuah pemecahan masalah dilakukan? Karena soal yang sederhana akan mudah dijawab tanpa sebuah pemecahan terlebih dahulu.

 **The Indonesian Kingdom**. Apakah itu? Bila melalui _translate_ maka itu adalah sebuah kalimat yang menyatakan "Kerajaan Indonesia." Tunggu dulu bukankah Indonesia adalah negara demokratis? Kepala pemerintahannya seorang presiden yang dipilih langsung oleh rakyat? Kerajaan? Atau yang dimaksud adalah kesultanan Yogyakarta. Sama sekali bukan.

 **Indonesian Kingdom** adalah kepala pemerintahan di atas semua pemerintahan yang ada di Indonesia. Lebih tinggi dari presiden juga lebih tinggi dari pada kedudukan para dewan. Bila dilihat **Indonesian Kingdom** memilikki kesamaan dengan pemerintahan monarki di Inggris. Meski begitu cara bekerjanya sama sekali berbeda. **Indonesian Kingdom** sepenuhnya memberikan kekuasaan atas pengaturan negara kepada presiden terpilih juga para menteri maupun para lembaga tinggi di Indonesia. Namun jika terjadi sebuah krisis yang lebih jauh maka barulah pihak **Indonesian Kingdom** turun tangan.

Meski demikian kekuasaan penuh dipegang oleh presiden dan lainnya yang dipilih rakyat, namun pengawasan sepenuhnya dilakukan oleh kerajaan. Dimana mereka harus bertindak sesuai batas tertuntu yang telah disepakati. Tak semua orang di dunia maupun negeri Indonesia tahu mengenai kerajaan ini, bahkan hanya sebagian rakyat terpilih yang dapat tahu mengenai kerajaan Indonesia. Dan itulah sebuah keunikan yang tak akan pernah ada negara lain yang mempunyai.

 **Hope to You**

Di sebuah _mansion_ mewah kawasan pusat kota terlihat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul di sebuah meja makan. Di setiap sisi yang bisa dikatakan ruang makan itu terlihat beberapa orang berbadan tegap sedang berdiri dengan awas. Dilihat dari penampilan itu mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang _bodyguard_.

Suasana makan disana sungguh hening. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Penghuni rumah makan dengan begitu nikmat. Suatu etika yang memang harus dipunyai oleh setiap keluarga kerajaan. Ya, _mansion_ mewah ini hanyalah sebuah kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan suatu kerajaan besar.

"Aku selesai." Seorang anak berumur 10 tahun membuka mulutnya.

Dibalas senyuman oleh seorang wanita. "Alfa makanmu terlalu cepat sayang."

"Maafkan aku ibu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi berlatih piano." Alfa tersenyum kikuk pada sang ibu.

Seorang pria cukup dewasa menimpali pembicaraan mereka. "Naura dia sangat sama denganmu suka sekali terhadap musik."

Naura, sang istri membalasnya dengan mata yang dibuat-buat kesal. "Dia juga sama sepertimu Debian selalu meninggalkan sisa makanan dibibirnya." Naura sang ibu mengelap sudut bibir Alfa.

"Ibu kau membuatku malu.." Muka Alfa sungguh bersemu merah.

Debian sang kepala keluarga tersenyum. "Kau malu karena ibumu cantik atau apa?"

"Tentu saja kalau sedekat itu ibu terlihat lebih cantik." Alfa mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Yak! Jangan coba merebut ibumu dari ayah Alfa." Debian tidak terima.

Alfa malah semakin menggoda sang ayah. "Tenang saja 10 tahun lagi aku akan menikahi ibu ayah."

"Yak!" Mata Debian membelalak.

Naura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian ini sudah ayo cepat bersiap. Alfa kau harus les piano dan sayang kau juga harus pergi ke kantor."

Kemudian kedua pria berbeda usia itu hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

Lochta adalah sebuah keluarga yang terbilang cukup bahagia. Seorang suami istri yang mempunyai dua orang anak. Jika bertanya kemana satu anak lagi? Anak tersebut masih ada dalam kandungan Naura. Ya Naura kini tengah mengandung anak dari Debian yang kedua. Jika demikian keluarga Lochta hanyalah sebuah keluarga biasa. Tapi itu sangat salah.

Lochta adalah keluarga kerajaan Indonesia/ **Indonesian Kingdom**. Dimana Debian adalah sang raja dan Naura sang istri adalah Ratunya. Lalu Alfa dia adalah putra mahkota yang akan menggantikan tahta Debian jika sudah pensiun. Malam ini adalah penobatan Debian sebagai raja. Sepulang dari 'kantor'nya Debian akan melakukan prosesi penaikan tahta tersebut.

Alfa melambaikan tangan pada Naura dari luar _mansion_. Ditemani sang sopir pribadi Alfa pergi menuju tempat les piano. Dengan menggunakan mobil _mercedes benz_ yang terbilang cukup mewah Alfa berangkat. Setelah 10 menit akhirnya Alfa tiba di tempat lesnya tersebut.

"Yang Mulia, apakah anda akan diantar?" Tanya Christ sebagai pelayan pribadinya.

Alfa tersenyum. "Ah tidak usah Christ aku tidak ingin yang lain curiga."

Christ seakan tersadar sesuatu. "Ah maafkan saya."

"Sudah tak apa-apa. Aku masuk dulu. Jangan mengebut dan hati-hati dijalan makan yang cukup juga." Alfa mengingatkan.

Christ mengangguk. "Terima kasih Yang Mulia."

Christ tersenyum menyaksikan punggung Yang Mulia kecilnya mulai menjauh. Dia sangat bangga mempunyai seorang putra mahkota yang begitu peduli terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat Alfa akan menjadi seorang raja yang bijaksana untuk Indonesia.

Alfa berjalan santai memasukki tempat lesnya. Dia juga saling memberi sapa dengan teman-temannya yang ada disana. Kemudian matanya memicing saat melihat seorang anak sedang memainkan biolanya dengan asal. Dan dari sekian banyak anak, hanya anak itu yang tidak memberikan sapaan padanya.

"Hey kau..." Alfa mulai menyapanya.

Sang anak lelaki sebayanya itu hanya melirik Alfa sekilas. "Kuperingatkan kau untuk pergi sekarang."

"Baru saja aku..." Perkataan Alfa terpotong.

Anak lelaki itu menuturkan penjelasannya. "Dua anak gadis memegang buku dan pulpen, pandangan mata mereka terus menuju arah sini, gerak-gerik mereka malu-malu dan sesekali tersenyum, mengenakan parfum menyengat. Jelas mereka ingin menemui idolanya. Baiklah aku sudah memperingatkanmu kuharap kau bersiap. Dan oh guru musikku yang membosankan datang, aku masuk kelas. Dah."

"Aish anak itu..." Alfa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Tapi sayang sekali niatan Alfa untuk menyusul anak tadi terhalang oleh sekumpulan anak gadis. Benar seperti yang dijelaskan oleh anak itu, dua anak gadis mengerubungi Alfa dan meminta tanda tangannya. Parfum yang mereka kenakan pun sangat wangi sampai terlalu wangi membuat Alfa sedikit terbatuk. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menyingkir, namun sikap ramahnya menghalangi itu semua dan memberikan semua yang dua anak gadis itu mau sambil selalu tersenyum.

Tristan berjalan dengan santai-bahkan sangat santai-. Benar saja dia malah membelokkan langkahnya, bukan masuk kelas namun malah ke ruangan laboratorium dengan segala percobaannya. Tristan ingin tenang karena dia yakin yang akan diajarkan _tutor_ -nya adalah nada kedua dari lagu yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Jujur saja sebuah hal mudah untuk Tristan menguasainya, Tristan yakin _tutor_ -nya tak akan mengajarkan lagu kedua sebelum semua murid hapal.

"Kita akan mulai nada bait kedua untuk lagu kemarin." Terang sang _tutor_.

Semua serentak menjawab. "Baik bu.."

"Ah tunggu Tristan mana?" Tanya sang _tutor_ merasa muridnya tak lengkap.

Gadis kecil dengan rambut keriting menjawab. "Paling si _freak_ itu sedang di laboratorium bu. Dengan alasan dia sudah hapal nada lagu pada lagu yang ibu ajarkan."

Sang _tutor_ menggeleng. "Dia bisa menebak apa yang akan aku ajarkan."

Bocah kacamata menimpali. "Dia paranormal bu paranormal."

"Maksudmu mungkin tidak normal." Gadis itu ikut campur.

"Sudah tenang ayo kita mulai." Akhirnya sang _tutor_ menenangkan situasi.

Cairan-cairan, tabung-tabung kecil, sedang maupun besar memenuhi ruangan ini. Tapi sudah beberapa percobaan dia buat dan berhasil namun tak satupun dari semua membuat dirinya puas. Tristan kemudian hanya terduduk di lantai laboratorium menangkupkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu secara lurus. Dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa dia baca, hanya Alfa yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

' _Tubuhnya bersih. Warna kulitnya putih. Dia bukan keturunan Chinese. Kemungkinan anak itu selalu berada di dalam ruangan. Tidak memungkiri juga anak itu selalu menjaga kulitnya dengan berpakaian panjang. Wajahnya tampan. Rambutnya rapi bahkan sangat lembut, itu bisa terasa dari harum rambutnya yang bisa tercium dari jauh. Senyuman hangat. Berhati malaikat. Peduli dengan segala keadaan meski dia dari keluarga kaya. Cukup rapih namun tidak rapih saat makan terbukti dengan ada noda di bajunya sedikit. Dia cerdas bahkan bisa secerdas dirinya. Sebuah cincin dengan ukiran huruf L yang sangat bagus. Tapi dilihat dari keadaan cincin itu adalah cincin yang sudah berusia lama, karena modelnya yang tidak ada pada zaman ini. Mungkin model cincin itu ada pada puluhan tahun lalu. Banyak cincin di negara bahkan dunia tapi ukirannya tidak pernah ada yang seperti itu. Berarti cincin itu memang khusus dan diberikan turun-temurun. Keluarga biasa tidak akan mungkin bisa mempunyainya sekalipun dia konglomerat, terkecuali sebuah keluarga kerajaan. Tapi Indonesia sejak dulu bukanlah kerajaan, meski pada saat terpisah Indonesia berbentuk kerajaan-kerajaan. Dan pada masa itu pula tak akan ada cincin terukir huruf L sedetail itu.'_

Tristan memukulkan kepalanya pelan ke bawahan meja dengan pelan sebuah teka-teki yang baru kali ini belum bisa dia pecahkan. Menjadi anak dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata membuatnya tertantang untuk memcahkan sesuatu yang sulit. Tristan melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Dia kemudian bangkit dengan memasang pose siap untuk menerima sebuah petuah yang menurutnya membuang waktu.

"Masuk saja ibu _tutor_." Tristan berteriak.

Sang _tutor_ kemudian langsung masuk. "Kau bisa menebakku seperti biasa."

"Bukan lagi dikatakan menebak jika kau sering seperti ini. Jadi mungkin inilah sebuah kebiasaan." Tristan mengklarifikasi.

Sang _tutor_ tidak suka. "Dan kau yang membuat melakukan kebiasaan ini."

Tristan melirik _tutor_ -nya dari atas sampai bawah. "Lain kali gunakanlah pakaian tertutup untuk mengajar anak-anak. Aku yakin kau tidak sengaja memperlihatkan belahan dadamu untuk menggoda Pak Tomy. Lakukanlah itu di ruang _tutor_ , dada ibu sungguh terlihat cukup besar. Parfum ibu edisi khusus ya? Tapi sayang aku tahu, parfum itu memang khusus untuk menggoda seorang pria. Tapi sayang Pak Tomy tidak peka dan membuat ibu memakai hampir setengah botol parfum tersebut. _Well_ apa yang ingin ibu beritahukan padaku? Aku peringatkan jangan terlalu dekat karena wangi ibu terlalu menyengat."

"Kau sebagai anak-anak seharusnya..." Kembali kalimatnya terputus.

Tristan memotong kalimatnya. "Seharusnya kau bertingkah manis, menurut dan tidak mengikuti urusan dewasa. Tapi sayang hal dewasanya terlalu dekat disini jadi terpaksa kujabarkan. Agar aku bertingkah manis dan tak mengikuti tingkah dewasa aku tinggalkan ibu sekarang ok. Bye! Oh ya jangan coba untuk melapor pada kakakku Raihan."

 _Tutor_ itu hanya menatap kesal kepada kepergian anak muridnya. Dia kemudian mengancingkan kembali bajunya yang terbuka sembari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tristan bersiul ringan karena bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Langkahnya terasa ganda mengendus sejenak, dia tahu siapa yang mengikutinya.

Tristan menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mengenalmu." Jawab Alfa singkat, kemudian berjalan mendampingi Tristan.

Tristan menghela nafasnya. "Aku ini _freak_ dan semua orang tahu itu."

Alfa mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi aku ingin lebih tahu dari pada itu."

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup tahu. Kau hanya ingin mengujiku." Tristan langsung pada poin.

Alfa tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau bisa tahu aku hanya dengan wangi shampo yang kugunakan. Tapi sepenuhnya kau tidak mengetahui diriku."

"Jadi siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" Tristan sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kau tahu aku dan dirimu punya kecerdasan yang setingkat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menentukan bagaimana dirimu dan sebaliknya kau pun tidak bisa menentukan siapa aku." Alfa kembali tersenyum.

Tristan berusaha menahan kekesalannya. "Jangan berbasa-basi denganku."

"Aku hanya akan memberikan sebuah kalimat. _'Hal yang tak masuk akal akan menjadi masuk akal bila kau bisa mencernanya.'_ Tapi kurasa kau masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik." Terang Alfa penuh teka-teki.

Tristan terdiam sejenak. "Melihat kau melirik arlojimu, sepertinya jadwalmu amat padat tidak seperti anak murid lain sepertiku. Dari buku yang kau pegang kau akan les mengenai kepemimpinan dan sekarang pukul 09.15 seharusnya pelayan pribadimu sudah datang. Ah benar itu dia, berarti jarakmu menuju tempat les kedua hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Dan kukira kau akan pulang pada pukul 08.00 malam."

"Wow! Hebat kau seperti biasanya tebakanmu luar biasa. Deduksi yang bagus. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa! Kuharap kita bisa menjadi rekan yang baik suatu saat." Alfa berlalu kemudian.

' _Hal yang tak masuk akal akan menjadi masuk akal bila kau bisa mencernanya.'_

Kalimat itu akan menjadi pelajaran pertama bagi Tristan.

Pukul 08.00 malam Alfa tiba di _mansion_ milik keluarganya. Sudah banyak tamu kehormatan tiba disana. Pada dasarnya tamu kehormatan itupun adalah tamu VVIP yang sangat jarang diundang di berbagai perhelatan dunia karena kesibukkan mereka yang luar biasa.

Alfa memberikan senyuman ramah tamahnya pada para tamu. Kemudian hendak bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian resmi. Hari ini merupakan penobatan sang ayah 'Debian' untuk menjadi sang raja. Akan sangat memalukan bila Alfa tidak mengenakan pakaian yang seharusnya.

Inilah saat dimana sumpah penobatan itu akan dilaksanakan. Para tamu kehormatan-seluruhnya- berdiri saat akan mendengarkan sumpah pidato yang akan disampaikan oleh Debian sebagai raja baru. Dengan sigap tegap sekaligus ditemani oleh sang istri dan anak tercinta Debian mulai membuka mulutnya.

' _Aku bersumpah atas nama Tuhan. Aku akan menjadi seorang raja yang bijaksana, mengayomi, serta mensejahterakan rakyatku. Tidak akan berkhianat atas nama rakyat juga atas nama Tuhan.'_

Semua langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah ketika Debian selesai menyampaikan pidatonya sebagai raja yang baru. Suasana lebih meriah lagi ketika Debian mengumumkan bahwa sang istri sedang mengandung anak kembar mereka. Tentu membuat semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum lebih bahagia.

Alfa duduk untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Jelas saja di usianya yang semuda ini, hal demikian cukup membuatnya lelah. Dan seorang pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya duduk disampingnya begitu saja. Alfa tanpa rasa canggung memberikan senyumannya yang penuh keramahan.

Pria dewasa itu mulai bicara. "Penobatan yang semarak."

"Benar. Padahal ku kira tidak akan seperti ini." Alfa menyahut.

Pria itu menatap Alfa. "Kau raja selanjutnya?"

"Jika Tuhan mengizinkan maka aku akan senang hati." Rendah hati Alfa sungguh luar biasa.

Pria itu memainkan gelas _wine_ yang dipegangnya. "Namun sayang kehidupan tidak akan selalu mulus sayang. Tidak akan."

Alfa kebingungan. "Maksud Tuan?"

"Ah tidak-tidak. Aku hanya memberikan sebuah filsafat. Seperti gelas ini tidak akan selamanya utuh, karena pasti akan pecah dan...retak." Pria itu menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Alfa tersenyum. "Maka sebelum itu aku akan menjaga gelasnya dengan baik."

"Kita lihat apakah kau adalah penyangga yang kokoh untuk itu?" Pria itu kemudian berlalu.

Alfa hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Mungkin pria tadi dalam keadaan _mood_ yang tidak baik sehingga berkata sedikit ngawur. Alfa kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya sembari melahap kue manis. Jujur saja selama satu hari penuh dia beraktivitas membuatnya merasakan efek lapar yang lebih.

 **Hope to You**

Suasana di sebuah rumah sakit yang terbilang terbesar di Indonesia kini terlihat sangat sibuk. Bahkan kesibukannya sangat luar biasa dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Banyak pasukan khusus yang berjaga sampai dengan sebuah detasemen yang dibuat dadakan untuk mengamankan apa yang akan terjadi di rumah sakit ini. Tak ada media atau apapun, bangunan ini harus steril dari semua hal.

Inilah saat dimana pangeran kecil akan terlahir ke dunia. Naura ratu dari Indonesia akan melahirkan anak bungsunya. Sempat mengalami beberapa kontraksi tadi malam langsung dengan sigap Debian membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kemudian inilah saatnya Naura untuk melahirkan putra bungsu mereka.

Dua jam tadi sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan kandungannya dan membuat Naura bisa melahirkan secara normal. Namun sebuah fakta ditemukan, bahwa Naura mengandung anak kembar dan membuatnya harus dilakukan tindakan operasi. Hal itu jika tidak dilakukan akan terlalu berisiko untuk Naura juga bayi-bayinya.

10 jam lebih operasi dijalankan, namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa dokter akan keluar dari ruangan operasi tersebut. Membuat Debian serta Alfa terus berharap-harap cemas mengenai keselamatan Naura juga bayi-bayinya. Tak ada yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan selain berdoa dan menguatkan satu sama lain. Karena dalam sebuah operasi semua kemungkinan pasti terjadi tidak terkecuali kematian. Mereka harus siap dengan segala hal.

Akhirnya setelah 12 jam mengerikan itu berlalu sang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Disana juga terlihat dua anak bayi yang begitu lucu.

"Selamat putra anda kembar Yang Mulia." Ucap dokter Fahri sambil tersenyum.

Debian tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. "Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Mereka berdua berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sungguh bayi-bayi yang tampan." Puji sang dokter.

Alfa sedikit ragu. "Keadaan ibu bagaimana?"

Dokter itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Alfa. "Tenang saja Ratu masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. 2 jam lagi dia akan sadar. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir Yang Mulia kecil."

"Dokter, mengapa hanya sang kakak yang diperlihatkan pada kami?" Debian sedikit heran.

Dokter tersebut menjawab. "Ah sang adik sedang kami periksa. Biasanya mereka akan menangis. Tapi tenang saja setelah seminggu sang adik bisa keluar dari dalam _inkubator_ -nya Yang Mulia."

Alfa heran. "Apa benar akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu." Kembali senyuman menghiasi wajah sang dokter.

Tristan menatap rumah sakit itu dengan pandangan yang penuh arti. Dia sudah mengatakan pada sang kakak untuk pindah rumah sakit tapi kukuh membawanya ke rumah sakit ini. Yang terbukti rumah sakit ini terpampang tulisan 'Maaf tidak ada pelayanan untuk hari ini.' Dan yang paling membuat Tristan muak adalah sang kakak selalu ingin dirinya berkonsultasi dengan seorang skiater.

"Ya, tebakanmu memang jitu." Acuh sang kakak Raihan.

Tristan mendengus. "Aku mempredisksi bukan menebak, ayolah."

"Kubilang kau hanya menebak dan tidak membaca." Raihan tersenyum aneh.

Tristan memperhatikan sekeliling. "Tidak ada pelayanan. Tapi dilihat dari kondisi semua yang ada dalam rumah sakit tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya sebuah ruangan yang ada di tengah gedung terlihat terlalu sibuk. Sekitar 3-5 dokter ahli terus berlalu-lalang disana. Rumah sakit ini tidak seperti biasanya mengapa begitu banyak polisi? Tunggu dulu mereka bukan polisi biasa itu adalah detasemen khusus yang kira-kira dibuat secara mendadak. Bukan menteri atau presiden, pengamanannya tidak ada yang semacam ini setelah 10 tahun aku hidup. Ada orang penting lain yang tengah ditangani di rumah sakit ini. Bukan... bukan penyakit karena ruangan bedah penyakit dalam ada disebelah kanan gedung, tapi persalinan sebuah persalinan sedang terjadi. Dan diyakini anak yang dilahirkan bukan anak biasa."

" _Good job_." Puji Raihan.

Tristan memicing. "Kau lebih tahu daripada aku."

Raihan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Dan aku akan menjadi salah satu yang dibutuhkan dari ketidak tahuanmu adik."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tristan kesal karena diturunkan.

Raihan mengedikkan bahu. "Cari taxi saja, aku buru-buru. Lagipula uangmu lebih dari cukup."

"Astaga Raihan!" Kesalnya.

Kakaknya itu benar-benar ular. Ular piton jahat yang melumpuhkan lawannya dengan mencekiknya secara perlahan. Tristan adalah manusia dingin namun hanya kakaknya itu yang bisa membuatnya panas keterlaluan. Mengalihkan kekesalannya Tristan memandang sebuah mobil ferrarri hitam yang sedari tadi hanya memandang rumah sakit itu dari luar.

Seorang pria tengah melakukan sebuah telepon dengan seorang di seberang sana. Sesekali pria itu tersenyum dan menggeram marah. Berita ini menggembirakan namun sekaligus memuakkan baginya.

Tristan memasang wajahnya sepolos mungkin kemudian mencoba menyapa pria di dalam mobil tersebut. Pria tadi langsung mematikan teleponnya dan memberikan senyumannya pada Tristan.

"Ada apa adik kecil?" Tanya pria itu.

Tristan memasang wajah bingung. "Emm aku terpisah orang tuaku. Bisakah aku menumpang?"

"Tentu saja." Angguk pria itu dengan cepat.

Tristan dengan senang hati ikut dengan pria itu masuk menaikki mobilnya. Setelah melirik arloji dan mendengar sebuah kabar dari telepon ditelinganya, pria itu langsung mengantarkan Tristan dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit yang sedari tadi menjadi objeknya.

Tristan memulai aksinya. "Mobil yang biasa saja. Tidak terlalu mewah. Tapi kuyakini mobil ini baru Tuan beli. Tuan sengaja membelinya untuk melepaskan kesan mencurigakan. Aku hitung Tuan berada di depan rumah sakit itu sejak tadi pagi. Meski sepertinya Tuan punya akses untuk masuk ke dalam namun Tuan tidak pernah ada niat untuk memasukki area rumah sakit. Itu semua karena Tuan berhasil tahu informasi mengenainya dari seorang di dalam rumah sakit. Sesaat setelah pesan terakhir masuk Tuan langsung mengajak aku pergi. Dan aku yakin jika bukan sebuah pesan kepastian Tuan tidak akan dulu beranjak. Tuan adalah orang bersih rokok itu hanya simbolik, karena seorang perokok pada dasarnya akan jorok. Namun dari keadaan mobil Tuan begitu bersih. Tuan melakukannya hanya untuk kamuflase sebuah kamflusase. Karena ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan Tuan lakukan. Saya juga yakin Tuan lebih tahu daripada saya."

Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya dengan tajam. "Kau cerdas. Tapi tak baik untuk ikut campur adik kecil."

"Akan lebih tak baik bagiku jika aku tak ikut campur untuk menghentikan Tuan." Balas Tristan dengan berapi.

Pria itu meremas kemudinya. "Tidak akan ada yang semulus deduksimu sayang tidak akan ada yang utuh karena suatu saat pasti... retak."

"Asalkan aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Sahut Tristan.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Menarik. Kau orang kedua yang mengatakan hal itu. Kau haus sepertinya, ayo minum saja. Aku tak punya niatan apa-apa untukmu."

Tristan mengambil botol air itu dan meminumnya. "Setidaknya kau cukup baik."

"Dan harusnya kau belajar untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing." Pria itu tersenyum licik.

Tristan merasa kehilangan kesadarannya. "A..apa.. y..yang..."

"Tenang saja itu bukan racun bahaya kok. Itu hanya akan membuat kau tenang sampai aku sampai dirumahmu." Terang sang pria.

Kemudian semua pandangan Tristan menjadi gelap.

 **Hope to You**

Dua tahun telah berlalu dari semenjak dokter mengatakan bahwa hanya sekitar seminggu kemudian keadaan menjadi normal. Namun kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang adalah hampir dua tahun dan keadaan tidak menjadi normal seperti apa yang diprediksikan oleh dokter. Kemudian itu memperjelas bahwa keadaan tidak baik-baik saja karena lebih dari seminggu.

Debian dan Naura hanya bisa memandangi balita mereka yang terlelap dan masih enggan membukanya selama hampir dua tahun. Ini benar-benar pukulan telak bagi keluarga Lochta. Miris melihat balita itu terkulai lemah sementara saudara kembarnya tersadar dan terus menangis di dalam sana. Hingga seorang dokter menghampiri mereka berdua untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai masalah pada bungsu dari keluarga Lochta yang kini masih belum mau membuka matanya.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafasnya sejenak. " _Brain dead_. Putra anda Yang Mulia dalam keadaan mati otak. Tanpa peralatan medis yang menopangnya sebenarnya sejak setahun lalu mungkin putra anda meninggal."

Naura mencoba menahan air matanya. "Ba...bagaimana bisa? Apakah saat aku mengandung aku memakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Sayang..." Debian mengelus punggung sang istri.

Dokter tersebut menggeleng. "Tidak Yang Mulia sama sekali tidak. Kondisi kandungan anda benar-benar sehat. Kemudian selama seminggu sebenarnya keadaan Brian baik-baik saja, tapi pada seminggu tepat keadaannya menurun drastis. Sampai saat ini kami masih berusaha menyelidikinya."

"Apa?! Apa kalian telah teledor hah?!" Naura sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Debian menenangkannya. "Sayang ini bukan kesalahan rumah sakit."

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf Yang Mulia. Kejadian ini adalah satu juta banding satu." Sang dokter menunduk menyesal.

Debian yang emosinya stabil kemudian bertanya. "Kemudian apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Kembali dokter itu menjelaskan. "Membuatnya bertahan dengan peralatan itu hanya akan membuat Brian menderita. Kami menyarankan _euthanesia_."

'BRAKKK' Keras bahkan terbilang sangat keras suara pintu yang dipaksa dibuka itu. Terlihat seorang anak lelaki berumur 12 tahun sedang menahan tangisnya. Terbukti dari matanya yang memerah. Bukan kehendaknya untuk mendengar semua pembicaraan yang terjadi. Namun Alfa bukanlah anak yang cukup bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan _euthanesia_.

"Jika kalian berani mengambil langkah itu aku akan membenci kalian seumur hidupku." Tegas Alfa.

Naura menghapus air matanya dan menghampiri Alfa. "Sayang ini demi kebaikan adikmu."

Alfa menggeleng tegas. "Apa yang menurut ibu baik belum tentu baik untuk Brian juga Drian bu!"

"Kau harus mengerti Alfa. Keadaan adikmu ini tidak biasa..." Debian ikut membujuk.

Alfa mendengus. " _Brain dead_. Aku tahu itu. Lalu _euthanesia_ bahkan aku lebih tahu ayah! Lagipula di negeri ini belum ada yang melegalkan hal tersebut. Jadi apakah kalian sebagai pemimpin tertinggi mau melanggar hukum itu?! Sama saja dengan membunuh Brian."

Dokter tersebut mencoba menengahi. "Yang Mulia Al.."

"Jangan bujuk aku dengan segala rayumu. Karena keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagipula apa yang tak masuk akal akan menjadi masuk akal jika kita bisa mencernanya. Maka yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin!" Kekeuh Alfa.

Debian menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah lakukan..."

 **Hope to You**

Alfa menyenderkan badannya pada senderan sofa di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ini adalah cobaan terberat yang selama ini dihadapinya. Lamunan Alfa buyar saat seorang perawat rumah sakit meletekkan sebuah kertas memo di atas pangkuannya. Menatapnya sejenak dan kemudian membacanya.

'Seperti gelas ini tidak akan selamanya utuh, karena pasti akan pecah dan...retak.'

Tangan Alfa mengepal seketika.

Tristan sedang berjalan pulang, dirinya baru saja kembali dari laboratorium-tempat favoritnya-. Saat hendak membuka knop pintu dia melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya sedang memandangnya dengan kosong. Tristan bisa membaca bahwa anak itu sedang mengalami tekanan yang cukup berat.

Alfa berjalan mendekati Tristan. "Kau cerdas. Aku juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendeduksi."

"Apa maumu?" Tristan memandang Alfa yang saat ini sama sekali tak bisa dibaca olehnya.

Alfa tersenyum penuh arti, namun nadanya sarat memohon. "Bisakah kau menangkapnya untukku dengan segala deduksimu? Karena tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dia itu setan."

"Setan? Kurasa bicaramu terlalu jauh Alfa." Tristan sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat Alfa.

Kembali Alfa hanya tersenyum. "Ya. Karena aku akan menjaganya untuk selalu utuh."

'Kau orang kedua yang mengatakan hal itu.' Kalimat pria asing tersebut terlintas di pikiran Tristan. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu Alfa?!"

"Tangkap dia untukku." Alfa berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Tristan.

Di dalam mobil mewah itu Alfa menangis. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat miris. Bahkan Christ sang _buttler_ sangat perih melihat Yang Mulia kecil yang begitu disayanginya sesenggukkan seperti demikian. Pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya Christ melihat Alfa menangis. Bahkan saat kehilangan sang kakek pun Alfa tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Jadilah malaikat untuk kami semua Brian." Doa Alfa dalam hati.

Seorang pria sedang asyik meneguk _wine_ -nya yang dipenuhi dengan rasa dingin. Rasa _wine_ tersebut benar-benar terasa manis di bibirnya. Terlebih dengan melihat ekspresi seseorang di luar sana membuat rasanya menjadi lebih manis.

Tanda kematian (Alfa Lochta).

Bersambung...

Komentar please^^


End file.
